


Heartfelt Friendship

by professorRidiculous



Category: Summoner trilogy
Genre: F/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorRidiculous/pseuds/professorRidiculous
Summary: Harold reveals something to Arcturus about his relationship with his friend Elaine Lovett.





	Heartfelt Friendship

King Harold stands back as he watches Lovett fly on Bucephalus, with Arcturus on the ground watching her. He sees the smile on Arcturus’s face as Lovett lets out peals of laughter. He knows how much his old friend, Elaine, missed flying. That's why Arcturus suggested they swap demons. Arcturus gets Elaine’s Hippalectryon, Basan, and Elaine gets Bucephalus, the Alicorn that Harold had gifted to his old friend. Harold doesn't mind that he gave away his Alicorn, not if it was for a good reason. And Elaine? Well, Elaine is a good enough reason for Harold.

The blonde-haired king sees Lovett hug Arcturus, thanking him for demon. Although, hug seems too ordinary a word to describe them. This hug——no, this embrace——is the kind that best friends do when they haven't seen each other in a while. This embrace is the kind that best friends don't want to be released from. This embrace is the kind that best friends do when they realize that they're in love with each other.

Just as he thinks they’ll never let go, they do, and part ways. Harold slowly makes his way toward Arcturus once Elaine leaves.

“Sorry about the Alicorn, Harold,” says Arcturus, glancing at him. A slight blush creeps up on the raven-haired boy’s face. Harold shrugs.

“I don't mind,” he replies. They stand there in comfortable silence, as Harold lets Arcturus keep thinking about Elaine.

“I think it was quite nice of you Arcturus,” he says with a knowing smile, “to give Elaine your demon like that.” Now it’s Arcturus’s turn to shrug.

“It was nothing special,” he says, “you know how much she missed flying.” Harold hums in agreement.

“Mmm, that I do, but you did an awful lot giving her your demon.” Arcturus opens his mouth to speak, but Harold holds up his hand to cut him off. “Now, I gave you Buck with the intention of giving him. What you did, you just…” He vaguely gestures his hands, hoping Arcturus got his meaning. He shrugs again. Harold takes a deep breath. Arcturus is a lot of hard work.

“Arcturus,” he says slowly, “you’ve done a lot for Captain Lovett. You know that right?” Arcturus nods slowly, not sure where this conversation is going.

“Well, yes, of course…” he says. His face lined with extreme confusion.

“You’ve done more…… a lot more than what most people would do.”

“I’m just… I’m just trying to help.” He chuckles nervously. “I’m doing what any good best friend would do. Is that so bad?” Harold runs a hand through his hair. He thinks over his next words. He doesn't want to say it outright just yet.

“It’s not that it’s a bad thing,” he says cautiously, “it’s just that you two… seem more than best friends.” Arcturus completely faces Harold and puts his hands on his hips.

“What are you trying to say,” he says accusingly, although his face becomes red.

“Arcturus,” the king calmly replies, “I have known the both of you for about 20 years. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and act around each other.” Arcturus drops his hands, his blush deepening.

“So?” he says quietly, squirming under Harold’s gentle gaze.

“So, Arcturus,” he says, “it seems to me you're in love with your best friend.” He breathes out a chuckle, astonished at how his friend hadn't noticed. Arcturus tries to shrug it off.

“Everyone’s a little in love with their best friend,” he scoffs, “Everyone wants to touch their hair and rub their neck and kiss them and wake up next to them and……” His voice becomes quiet. He takes in a deep breath and looks at Harold.

“I’m in deep, aren’t I?” Harold smiles at him softly.

“Arcturus,” he says quietly, “you’re my best friend, but I wouldn’t go so far as to want to marry you.” He pauses, letting those words sink in. “What you have with Elaine… you and I both know it’s more than just friendship.” With that, he pats Arcturus on the back, and leaves him to think over Harold’s words.


End file.
